


Nocturna.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [36]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened if Nocturna had taken Reagan and someone close instead of Mary in 1X13. Would they find them in time or will they be too late.
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Lulu Spencer, Elizabeth Webber/Franco Baldwin, Kate Kane/Reagan, Nikolas Cassadine/Original Male Character(s), Sophie Moore/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nocturna.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot called Nocturna i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower up in Kate's office Both Mark and Luke walk into the office talking and joking around as they see Kate there.)

Mark: Dude you better watch it or i'm going to tell Kate.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Luke: You promised.  
Mark: Dude i'm a Buchanan i don't keep many promises.

(He looks at him as Mark walks over to Kate and sits down in the chair laughing at him.)

Kate: You picking on Luke again Mark?  
Mark: Of course. I am what kind of friend would i be. If i didn't.  
Kate: You really can be an ass.  
Mark: Yes. This is true. But other than your ex and i'm also in when it comes around to the Crows.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I seriously hate you.  
Mark: No. You love me.  
Kate: Starting to think other wise.  
Mark: Ouch. I'm telling Reagan.

(She looks at him as Luke walks off laughing at her face.)

Kate: Why the hell are you bringing my girlfriend into this.  
Mark: Just to see if you'd call Reagan your girlfriend.

(Luke continues to laugh at her face.)

Kate: Okay. I hate it when you guys double team me.  
Luke: Oh that's nothing compared to what would be happening if your sister and her bandmates were here.  
Mark: He has a point.  
Kate: Not helping.  
Mark: Oh you want me to help you?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Na it's no fun.

(She gives him the finger making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. How you doing?

(She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders at him as he gets up and leans against her desk.)

Kate: She should of been the one who lived Mark.  
Mark: I know that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan keeps telling me that her dying wasn't my fault.  
Mark: And she'd be right.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I can't help but think that it is.  
Mark: Kate you made a choice and you chose the Beth that had a good life on another earth.  
Kate: Yeah one i died on and Bruce was a freaken nutcase.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: I mean. He killed Superman. And he would of killed Kara if i hadn't of been there.  
Mark: I know that too. I was there. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Look Kate we all go through our own way of grieving and losing Beth again you're going through it.  
Kate: Kind of like you're doing with Adele?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay look i'm just trying to help.  
Kate: I know that. I don't know why i brought her up.  
Mark: I do.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: I know how you felt about her Mark and it's okay to grieve.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Luke said he had a new case for you.  
Kate: Okay.

(Luke goes into explaining the latest killings going on in Gotham which is making Mark look at him then looks at Kate whose giving him the same look.)

Kate: A Vampire.  
Mark: Oh Gotham is getting weirder and weirder.  
Kate: Yeah. You can't be serious?  
Luke: That's my point things have a been a little to serious lately.  
Kate: Okay so give me an old fashioned serial killer or a bomber. Give me something real.  
Luke: Apparently she is real. Nocturna.  
Kate: Nocturna! What was Night bite taken?

(Mark walks off laughing at Luke's face.)

Luke: Oh come on.  
Mark: I have an even better one but i won't say it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Not your turna.

(She looks at him and then starts laughing as Luke looks at her.)

Luke: Oh come on you two. This is serious.  
Mark: Right sorry. So whose Turna is it?

(He puts his head down as Kate's trying to keeps from laughing.)

Reagan: I know whose Turna it is.

(Mark and Kate start laughing again as Luke turns and looks at her.)

Luke: Seriously.  
Reagan: Well i'm sorry that i couldn't help it.

(Mark claps hands with her making her laugh.)

Luke: You guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's not the only thing Reagan wants to suck.  
Luke: Okay.

(He goes to walk off but Mark stops him.)

Mark: Are right are right. I'm kidding.  
Luke: Aside from this. Why are you here?  
Mark: Oh i came baring good news for Kate.  
Kate: What's that?  
Mark: Your dad was released this morning.

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Kate: Campbell's testimony worked?  
Mark: It did.  
Reagan: Well that's good to hear.  
Kate: It is. 

(Then Nikolas walks into the office and they turn to look at him.)

Mark: Nikolas!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: Hey. You got a minute?  
Mark: Me?  
Nikolas: Yeah. It's important.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off with him to go and talk as they walk out Kate looks at them and then goes back to her conversation with Luke and Reagan.)

Kate: Anyway.

(They look at her and laugh. Luke goes back into telling them about the case as Mark talks with Nikolas. Out in the hallway Mark's pasing back and forth after what he 

just told him.)

Mark: You were trying to make Ava believe her daughter was alive.  
Nikolas: Yes.  
Mark: Dude what the hell is the matter with you?  
Nikolas: Okay yes i'm an asshole. But i need your help.  
Mark: With what? You're the asshole who made Ava think her dead daughter is alive. You along with everyone else know the hell she's still going through because of it.  
Nikolas: I know that.  
Mark: What the hell is your problem?  
Nikolas: I thought it be funny.  
Mark: Nik.  
Nikolas: Are right it wasn't all that funny.  
Mark: No it wasn't. I mean what the hell?  
Nikolas: I'm sorry.  
Mark: I'm not the one you need to apologize to Nikolas.

(He looks at him and than looks off.)

Nikolas: I know what i did was fucked up. But what she's doing is just as bad as me.  
Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Nikolas: She's black mailing me.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So what the hell do you want me to do about it?  
Nikolas: This is where the i need your help comes in.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Okay so what can i do to help you out?  
Nikolas: Marry me.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I'm sorry marry you?  
Nikolas: Yes.  
Mark: And why the hell would i do that?  
Nikolas: I can't marry Ava.  
Mark: Is that why you came to me. So you could keep yourself from getting into a love less marriage.  
Nikolas: I'd rather be in the loveless marriage with you than with Ava.  
Mark: You can't seriously be thinking i'd help you out. After the hell you just put that woman through.  
Nikolas: Well no.  
Mark: I mean i don't really like Ava but i know enough not to screw with someone when their still greiving over losing their child. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Nikolas: I just. I know i messed up and i wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. And if you still say no after what i have to say i'll understand.  
Mark: Okay. Start talking.

(He looks at him.)

Nikolas: She wants her share of the money of Cassadine industries.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: But Ava's not a Cassadine.  
Nikolas: No she's not. But Valentin made her one. And now she's wants her half of the money and she's willing to do just about anything. To get it.  
Mark: That even means having to marry you.  
Nikolas: Yes. And i'm not about give that gold digging bitch a cent.  
Mark: So if someone else marry's you.  
Nikolas: She can't touch the money.  
Mark: How long?  
Nikolas: I can give you as long as you want. But don't want to long.  
Mark: Why?  
Nikolas: If i know Ava she's going to make a move and fast.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Give a me twenty-four hours to think about it.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he turns and walks back towards the elevator as he gets there he pushes for it to come up and get him. As it gets to him 

the doors open and he walks on realizing he doesn't wanna think about it. He walks over to the doors and holds it open.)

Mark: Meet me at Kate's bar tomorrow night.  
Nikolas: Why?

(Mark grabs him in and kisses him getting him to laugh in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I'll see if we can use the Hold up for the wedding.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him then pulls away from him.)

Nikolas: Why do i have a feeling this is going to be far from a love less marriage?  
Mark: I don't know. Maybe someday. Because you are one hell of a hell of kisser.

(He laughs at him.)

Nikolas: I look even better without cloths on.

(He walks onto the elevator as Mark looks at him and winks at him getting Mark to laugh at him. As he laughs at him the door on the elevator closes as he walks off 

back towards Kate's office as he walks in he hears what she say's and can't help himself.)

Mark: Slay or lay.

(Reagan looks at him and starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: You do realize in the suite i can kick your ass.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(Both Luke and Reagan start laughing at her face.)

Kate: You guys suck.

(They continue to laugh as she opens the entrance to the Batcave. Over the next couple of days the Bat team and the Crows investigate all of Nocturna's crimes and what 

she's using in order to paralyze her victims after being freed and told get out of the warehouse before the other Crows could see Kate made it back to the Batcave 

where she learned from Mark that he had erased Sophie's involvement in her getting way she thanked him for it and he smiled at her as she told him and Luke what 

happened to her and Kate being Kate teased Luke which Made Mark laugh at her and she looked at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: That right there.  
Kate: What the picking on Luke?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That's something Calamity would of done.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Mark starts laughing at her.)

Kate: She'd actually do that?  
Mark: Yes. Although it was funny.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Look i get it he's one of your bestfriends. But come on.  
Kate: You said it was funny.  
Mark: Oh no it was funny as hell. And your sister would agree.  
Kate: If she was here.  
Mark: If she was here.  
Kate: Actually at the moment i'm grateful for the tour their on. That way she's out of harms way and no where near Alice.  
Mark: Kate once the tour ends. And they come back here Alice will still here.  
Kate: Yeah but Nocturna won't be.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I'm just. Worried. I mean yeah their out doing what they love doing. And i couldn't be more proud of Veracity for following her dreams.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: Mark that last crisis scared the hell out of.  
Mark: Because of?  
Kate: Because all of the multiverse was wiped out i lost my sisters and i lost Reagan i lost my father and i lost Sophie and Luke. I mean i know you lost a lot of 

people yourself during that last crisis and some did come back.

Mark: They did.  
Kate: All but one person.  
Mark: Yeah. But i'm managing Kate. As long as i have you guys and everyone else around me i'll be just fine.  
Kate: You know. You never did tell me what Nikolas wanted.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He did one of the worst things anyone could ever do.  
Kate: What did he do?  
Mark: He made Ava Jerome think her daughter was still alive.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: So what did he want?  
Mark: He wants me to marry him.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: You haven't.  
Mark: I've been thinking about it. I mean I've seen his son. He can't stand Ava.  
Kate: Wait why would his son care about what Ava wants?  
Mark: Because of what Valentin did Ava is wanting her share of the Cassadine estate.  
Kate: Is she a Cassadine?  
Mark: No. But than again. Valentin's Helena Cassadine's bastard child so.  
Kate: Wow. Okay so if Valentin isn't technically a Cassadine.  
Mark: I know Ava won't be getting his shares. But I've known the bitch long enough to know she'll try and get them anyway.  
Kate: And now would she?  
Mark: She'd have to marry Nikolas and that's something he's trying to keep from doing.  
Kate: So if he marry's you?  
Mark: She doesn't get a dime of the Cassadine money.  
Kate: Would she have to sign a prenup?  
Mark: Yes. And so would he.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Do you actually wanna do this?

(Mark looks at her and than looks off.)

Mark: Kate we get married it'll help him out big time and there'd be nothing Ava could do.  
Kate: But she'd find someway of making your marriage to him a living hell.  
Mark: I can handle that.  
Kate: Can he?  
Mark: He's a Cassadine. They've dealt with a lot worse then Ava Jerome.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay um. If you help me wrap up this whole thing with Nocturna and then you two can use the bar for the wedding.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. Why not?  
Mark: Well for one thing. I didn't think you'd say that and two. Ava could use the they got married in a bar and it's legal.  
Kate: It is if i say it is.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: Think your dad would marry us if i asked him?  
Kate: I don't see why not.

(He laughs at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as his phone goes off he grabs it to see who it is seeing then number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey you got a minute?  
Mark: For Jacob Kane's favorite Crows agent always.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh you're funny.  
Mark: Yeah Kate has said that too.  
Sophie: I'm sure.  
Mark: What's up?  
Sophie: Is Kate opening up her club tonight?  
Mark: I don't know why?  
Sophie: Because according to what her dad just showed me there's flyer up on web.

(Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: Are you doing a grand opening of your club tonight?  
Kate: Yeah why?  
Mark: Why?

(She looks at him and he laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Yeah she's doing the grand opening tonight.  
Sophie: In the middle of everything going on with Nocturna.  
Mark: Sophie it's her club it's allowed.  
Sophie: I know. Her dad just doesn't want anyone to get hurt.  
Mark: He's back at work are ready?  
Sophie: Yeah. Which will make it even harder for me to work along side Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah well i took a look at the security camera's in the warehouse.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: I deleted the footage of you helping Batwoman get away.  
Sophie: So the Commander won't find out i'm the one who let her go.  
Mark: No.  
Sophie: Okay good.  
Mark: Be careful Sophie he finds out.  
Sophie: I know.

(Then she hangs up with him as he turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Your dad's back at work.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Sophie's gonna have to be very careful when it comes around to helping out the Bat.

(Kate nods her head at him. Then he calls Nikolas who answers on the second ring.)

Nikolas: Hello.  
Mark: Hey.

(He smiles on the other end.)

Nikolas: Hey have you thought about what i asked you?  
Mark: I have and Kate's offered up her club once this whole thing with Nocturna is done with.  
Nikolas: Nocturna!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nikolas: Was Night bite taken.

(Mark laughs on the other end.)

Mark: No and Kate said the samething.  
Nikolas: Oh well than.  
Mark: You still wanna get married to me or has Ava talked you of it?

(He laughs on the other end.)

Nikolas: She doesn't know about our conversation. The only person I've told us Spencer and he's promised not to say anything.  
Mark: Okay good. I'm gonna talk to Kate's sister and see if she can't get anything set up for this weekend.  
Nikolas: Works for me. Got anyone in mind on who could marry us?  
Mark: Yeah my friends father.

(He laughs.)

Nikolas: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Nikolas: No it's fine. He'll work out just fine. Or i'm sure you could go with someone else.  
Mark: I could but he lives in Starling city and Kate don't like him.

(She looks at him as Luke starts laughing.)

Kate: Oh come on.

(They continue to laugh at her face.)

Nikolas: Yeah well. I don't care.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'll call him.  
Nikolas: Look i know you wanted to ask her father but.  
Mark: No it's okay. He's not really a big fan of the Bat and if she shows up.  
Nikolas: No hey. That's your fight.  
Mark: Oh gee thanks.  
Nikolas: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I'll see you this weekend.  
Nikolas: That you will. Bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then hangs up with him as Kate smacks him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: I don't hate Oliver.  
Mark: Say's your tone of voice.  
Kate: Okay so he's cocky and an ass.  
Mark: Gee you'd think with the cockiness you and Oliver would be the best of friends.  
Kate: I'm not that cocky.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Luke maybe i should call up either Reagan or Sophie find out.  
Luke: I would.  
Kate: No. Leave my ex and my girlfriend out of it.  
Mark: Yeah okay. So how the hell are you guys going to figure out how to catch Nocturna before she stricks again?  
Luke: We can always set up IR camera's in the club and see if we can't.  
Mark: Now that just might work.  
Kate: It could but. I don't know.  
Mark: We'll figure it out. You always do.

(She smiles at him. Over in Port Charles Nikolas is just putting his phone down as he turns to face his sister.)

Lulu: What he say?  
Nikolas: That he'll marry me.  
Lulu: On my god.

(She hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Dante: You realize Ava isn't going to like this.  
Nikolas: I'm aware of that. And right i really don't care. As long as i can keep her as far away from my families money the better.  
Elizabeth: Even if you're not in love with him?  
Nikolas: I never said i wasn't in love with him. I mean i know he's not in love with me but.  
Lulu: So your actually marrying out of love.  
Nikolas: I am.  
Franco: He know that?  
Nikolas: No. But when the time is right i will. Just not now.  
Dante: Didn't Mark just lose someone he was in love with?  
Nikolas: He did. Which is why i'm not going to force myself on him until he's ready to hear those words again.  
Lulu: I just hope Ava doesn't try anything.  
Elizabeth: So am i.

(Franco looks at her and smiles at her.)

Nikolas: You're not the only one. I just can't wait to have this nightmare over with.  
Dante: When you two planning to do this?  
Nikolas: This weekend.  
Lulu: Whose doing the wedding?  
Nikolas: He's gonna make some calls.  
Franco: He okay to do this?  
Nikolas: He said he was.

(He nods his head at him. Back over in Gotham later that night over at the Hold up Mark walks in looking for Kate as he walks in he heads over to the bar and orders a 

lime and soda.)

Reagan: You on the clock?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate's clock.

(She laughs at him then calms down as she makes his drink.)

Mark: Hey i have a favor to ask of you.  
Reagan: Yeah shoot.  
Mark: Think you could get a hold of Oliver for me.  
Reagan: Yeah sure. What's up?  
Mark: Nikolas asked me to marry him and i said yes.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: So you're finally marrying the Cassadine family you've always wanted.  
Mark: I am.  
Reagan: any idea why?  
Mark: Ava Jerome. Wants half of the Cassadine family money and Nikolas won't give it to her. So she's trying to black mail him into her marrying her.  
Reagan: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. So in order to keep her from getting the money he asked me.  
Reagan: But yet i have a feeling you didn't say yes right away?  
Mark: I didn't.  
Reagan: What he do?  
Mark: For months on end he made Ava think her daughter was still alive and well.  
Reagan: And when she figured it out.  
Mark: She wasn't to happy and now she's threatening to go the police with this information if he doesn't marry her.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: So when's the wedding?  
Mark: This weekend.  
Reagan: Okay i'll call tell Oliver.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You bet.

(Then he looks around the bar after she gives him his drink. As he gets it he pays for it and starts keeping an eye out for Nocturna over the next couple of hours both 

Mark and Sophie keep their eyes open for her as she continues to talk to someone over by the bar seeing her talking to someone Mark laughs at her as he continues to 

look around the room his phone goes of he grabs it out to see who it is and gets annoyed but answers it.)

Mark: What you want?  
Ava: You're not marrying Nikolas this weekend.  
Mark: No.  
Ava: No.  
Mark: Watch me.

(Then he hangs up with her as he continues to keep his eyes open for Nocturna.)

Mark: Kate i'm not seeing anything.  
Kate: She hasn't arrived yet?  
Mark: No.  
Luke: Yeah we might of figured out why?  
Mark: Why?  
Luke: She's got a very rare condition.  
Mark: And that is?

(He goes into explaining why she can't go out in the sun or be anywhere near light.)

Mark: So she'd have to be in the shadow's?  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: And with all of the lights on in here.  
Luke: She'd never enter the building.  
Mark: So where the hell is she?

(Then they hear a scream outside Mark rushes off outside along with Sophie as they get outside they look around for someone but don't see anyone until Mark sees 

someone lying down on the ground. And rushes over to her as he gets to her he turns her over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Mary!

(Hearing her name Sophie runs over to him and looks down at her.)

Mark: Kate! You need to get down here.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because i think Nocturna struck and Mary's not moving.

(She rushes from the office to go outside to help them out with her sister as a car pulls up and someone gets out of it he turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Lulu!

(She looks at him.)

Lulu: Hi.  
Mark: What you guys doing here?  
Lulu: Ava had Nikolas taken.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Lulu: What happened to her?  
Mark: She got hit from behind.  
Kate: Mary!

(As she gets to them she feels for pulse and gives off a sign of relief when she finds one.)

Mark: We gotta get her some where?  
Sophie: I know where.  
Mark: Okay take her there and keep her there.  
Sophie: Understood.  
Mark: And keep the lights on.  
Sophie: I can do that too.

(Mark picks her up and they walk her over to Sophie's car and get her inside of it once she's in there he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Go with Sophie and keep your brights on.  
Lulu: Okay.

(She rushes back over to her car and gets in.)

Kate: Her husband is a cop.  
Mark: And if i know anyone who can keep a secret it's her and Dante.  
Kate: Okay.

(Later back up in Kate's office of the club they find out where Nocturna is and they head off towards her. Later over at the warehouse both Sophie and Mark walk in 

look around for Alice as Kate goes looking for the same person. As they walk in some of Alice men go after them and Mark acts quickly and shoots out his leg sending 

down and then kicks him knocking him out cold once he's out Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: I'll tell you later.  
Sophie: Okay. So your getting married huh?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Nikolas!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. If we can find him.  
Sophie: We will.

(Then they hear voices and they walk over to where they are as they get closer to who it is Mark and Sophie duck down and hear whose talking to Alice. Sophie knowing 

the voice all to well looks at Mark.)

Mark: She didn't want her father to know.  
Sophie: I know given his stand on the Bat.  
Mark: So don't tell him.  
Sophie: Don't ever plan on it. 

(Hearing the voices Kate turns to see who it is and sees them.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Sophie: You don't have to worry about me telling your father.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Sophie: On one condition.  
Kate: What's that?  
Sophie: Veracity single?

(Mark looks at her as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh god.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Can we find Reagan first.  
Sophie: Oh sorry.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Mark: That's who Nocturna grabbed instead of Mary.  
Sophie: Nocturna wanted to grab Mary first but Reagan got in the way and she grabbed her instead.

(Kate looks at them as he puts her cowl back on and they run off to where they think she might have her. Later over at an abandoned church Mark Kate and Sophie look 

around for Nocturna.)

Sophie: Just to clarify.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Is it Nocturna or not your turna.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yeah um.  
Kate: Focus you two.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(As they keep looking around they all hear something behind them and Kate runs off towards it with both Mark and Sophie right behind her as they get to the chapel they 

look at the two people hanging there.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Mark: Nikolas!

(Sophie looks at him and feels bad for him as he rushes forward and they take them both off of the pulley's and lie them both down once their down he feels for pulse 

and puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Ava.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: There's no pulse.  
Kate: Help me get Reagan down.

(Mark quickly gets up and helps Kate get her girlfriend down once she's down he lies her down and feels for pulse and gives off a sign of relief when he finds one.)

Mark: She's still alive.  
Kate: Okay. Stay with them i'm gonna go find Nocturna.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks over at Sophie.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: He's still got a pulse it's just weak.  
Mark: He needs blood.  
Sophie: And fast.

(He looks at their blood.)

Mark: There a way we can get their's back into them?  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Mark: Lovely and the only blood relative he has is still with Mary.  
Sophie: Know what his blood type is?  
Mark: No.  
Lulu: It's B Negative.

(She looks at him and takes her jacket off and throws it away.)

Mark: What you doing?  
Sophie: I'm B Negative.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I can see how you feel about him Mark.

(He nods his head at her as she starts getting ready to give Nikolas some of her blood. Later after catching and getting Nocturna arrested both Mark and Sophie had 

both Nikolas and Reagan taken to Mary's clinic to have them looked over after booking both Nocturna and Ava in for kidnapping both Mark and Sophie went to check up on 

Mary Reagan and Nikolas. As they walked into the clinic Mark saw Reagan up and talking and walked over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: How you feeling?  
Reagan: Good. I hear you and Sophie saved our butts again?  
Mark: Yeah well i had a feeling if we didn't Kate would never let us hear the end of it.  
Sophie: That's true.

(They start laughing as Kate walks into the clinic.)

Kate: I hear my name.  
Mark: Sophie called you a brat.

(She looks at him as Reagan and Mary start laughing at her face.)

Sophie: I'm sorry who do you have a crush on again?  
Mark: You.

(Kate looks at him and then to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing again.)

Sophie: You're not my type.  
Mark: Oh damn. But he is.

(He walks over to Nikolas whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Hey.  
Nikolas: Hey. Thanks for saving my ass again.  
Mark: Anytime. I'd say it's my job. But Batwoman beat us to you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Ava!  
Mark: In jail cell where she belongs.  
Nikolas: And Nocturna?  
Mark: In Arkham.  
Reagan: Good.  
Mark: That's very good. But there is one thing i wanted to ask you.  
Nikolas: Whatever it is i saw Dante do it.

(Mark looks at Lulu who looks off laughing.)

Mark: I wouldn't doubt that. But no. Not what i was going to ask.  
Nikolas: Okay what were you going to ask?

(Mark sits down next to him. And smiles at him.)

Mark: Would you like to go out with me sometime?

(He sits up and looks at him.)

Nikolas: Yeah i'd like that.  
Mark: Okay good. I can't wait. Oh and Sophie wants to know if you're single Vera.

(Veracity looks at him as Sophie turns and looks at him as Kate and Reagan bust up laughing.)

Veracity: I am actually.  
Sophie: Oh Mark i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: I don't doubt that.

(She puts her head down as Kate Reagan and Mary continue to laugh at her.)

Nikolas: Hey.

(Mark looks at him as he kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Wow.  
Nikolas: So I've been told.

(They start laughing then calm down. Over the next couple of hours both Mark and Kate continue to spend time with their friends as Mark Kate and Reagan along with Mary 

continue to pick on Sophie she grabs a pillow she throws it at her ex making her laugh even though both her and Kate had rough start when she first came back to Gotham 

both her and Sophie have found themselves growing closer to each other as friends and are looking forward to see what comes next for them friendship wise and as for 

Sophie and Veracity she asked her out and she accepted which then lead her bandmates to give her hell and she beat on them all making them laugh. After a number of 

dates on both Mark and Sophie's part with their crushes they both made their relationships official and it gave both Kate and Mary a chance to threaten Sophie with 

bodily harm if she ever hurt Veracity and that went the same with Nikolas who put his hands up in surrender. As the threats went around Reagan looked at her friends 

and laughed at them because she couldn't help but feel grateful to have such great friends in them all including Sophie herself and looked forward to the day where she 

could take that next step in her's and Kate's relationship weather some people liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that story because all i gotta is. Is it Nocturna or Not your turna. Feel free to laugh if you found that funny. But if you didn't that's okay. It won't hurt my feelings. Anyway coming up a little a while is next chapter of Rise of the Ex.


End file.
